Sinister Days
by Arigato-Okami
Summary: When Tlaloc attacks the Pupununu village, Tak rushes to the rescue. However, afterwards he seems....off.Jeera decides to find out why. JeeraXTak ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Sinister Days Ch1

**good day folks am just trying out by making a new story enjoy!!!no flames constructive crit welcome.**

**Note:i wanted Tak a little older so this should take place between Tak and the power of juju and the staff of dreams,bear with me i have never played the game,but i have seen four episodes of the show.I think i will go with the age that he is in the show ok?  
**

Tak yawned. It was just past sunrise,the perfect time to go for a walk. As he set off for the village of the Pupununu he felt a chill run up his spine.

"hm." thought Tak "its not that cold out..."

He walked briskly down to the village,only to find Jeera outside sitting with her friend,the monkey,Walter (A/N correct me if i got his name wrong thanks to for letting me know.)

"Hey Jeera!" he called.

"Hey Tak." she said to him,while yawning.

What're you doing up so early?

oh,um nothing,I uh couldn't sleep.

Oh OK.

Tak didn't know what to think,usually Jeera didn't get up for a while...

"so uh what do you usually do in the morning Tak?"

"Well I usually go for a walk."

"OK,well can i-"

She was cut off by her father calling for her.

"Sorry Tak,some other time?"

"ya Sure,just don't let Zaria ge tthe better of you!"he said

"heh i won't!"laughed Jeera before she ran off to see her father.

well ill go for a walk now thought Tak to himself.

He set off for the woods.

"Hey man!"

eh?

Hey man!

"Oh There you are Keeko,i thought that was you!

"Ya man!"said Keeko enthusiastically.

"So keeko why is everyone up so early today?"

i dunno man but its all cool,i mean like whats the big deal?"

Uh,well im just not used to it thats all..."

ok whatever you say man.

See you Keeko."

Tak Walked bruskly(sp?) towards the forest.

Finallyhe thought.

He was enjoying himself so much he though he would jog(yes corny but all i could think of.)

Soon he was quite far from the village.

Maybe i should head back...nah i still have until sunhigh(yes i love Warriors too)

Those were his thoughts until he heard screaming....

**Wow i love cliff hangers!hehe sorry for the small update,but its all your going to get for now,i am all out of ideas so help is needed,BADLY(that is if you want more to read xD )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: i don't own Tak,if i did i wouldn't be writing this and it would be on TV more often!!!anyways enjoy the story and long awaited 2nd chapter**

**Thanks to AliJo,Annon and others(please let me know if i missed you and/or speeled your name wrong i seem to have a thing for that. for reviewing and spurring me to write more,its very appreciated!  
**

Tak ran as fast as he could towards the village,he knew that he had to get there fast. He ran and ran,it seemed like forever,then he reached the scene that met his eyes was not a good one,and it goes as follows:

The sheep were running amok.

Lok was chasing them of course,screaming "The Lok will save the day!!!!"

Lok then proceeded to knock himself out by running into a tree(note/i just had to do that because,well it was funny)

People were running around.

Blod and Bleeta were sitting in the middle of the clearing cowering and hugging each other.

and the buildings were on fire....wait...THE BUILDINGS ARE ON FIRE!?!

Tak grabbed his staff and suddenly his body was jarred with pain and he tripped.

He hear maniacal laughter in an all familiar voice,Tlaloc.

"How could i have let this happen?"

"Oh,but you did,Tak,my friend.

"Tlaloc!"

"Hello"

"You'll never get away with this!"

But i already have Tak,just look and see!!

Tak looked and there,sure as anything was Jeera,inside a purple bubble with swirls on it.

Jeera!"

Go on try to save her Tak!"

Tak ran and tried his hardest to break it,but only succeeded in hurting himself further.

"Ugh..."

Tak!"cried Jeera.

Tlaloc sent her inside the bubble to some other part of the village,while sending himself and Tak inside a burning building.

He knocked Tak unconscious and cast a took the form of Tak,and he sent Tak to his realm bound and silent**(AN he took Tak's staff too cant forget that,even Tlaloc isn't THAT stupid)**.Pins ans Needles would look after that wretched boy,he thought.

Tlaloc,for now i will call him Tak,because well he IS Tak,lied down and cast a sleeping spell on himself.

For now,my plan is working thought Tlaloc as he drifted into sleep and the building collapsed on top of him....

***********

Jeera was out of her bubble and was surveying the damage that Tlaloc had caused,then suddenly she saw the building where Tak had been nearest!

She ran inside or basically on top of the building that had stopped burning.

When she saw him she gasped,

"Oh sweet JuJu, Jibolba!!!"

Then ran to get help.

**Hope you enjoy my latest,i am wondering on wether to give Tak a pet wolf or not so let me know your opinions,thanks!**


End file.
